narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Hotaru Mazuka
is the of Yamagakure. She became Yamakage only recently, succeeding the legendary founder of the village, Ryun Uchiha, and has begun to move the village onto the international stage. Background Hotaru began as a prodigious member of the Mazuka Clan, gaining notoriety for being one of the few among it to awaken its kekkei genkai; the Storm Release. Little about her early training is known, save that she graduated the Yamagakure Academy at the young age of seven and quickly moved up the ladder of shinobi ranks—becoming a Chūnin by the age of eleven. Shortly after her promotion, the Land of Mountains Civil War broke out, forcing the young girl into combat. During the war, her considerable proficiency with the Storm Release was finally put on display, earning her the moniker of . During her late twenties, she was nominated to succeed Ryun as the Yamakage and later confirmed by both the Mountain Daimyō and the village's Jōnin Council. Her ascension has been marred with suspicion, as few know the true reasons she was able to rise to the position at such a young age. Personality Hotaru is in stark contrast to her predecessor. Whereas Ryun was noted for his serious, calm, and analytical style of ruling the village, Hotaru is known as an incredibly flamboyant individual. She is generally seen as cheerful and rambunctious by her fellow villagers, causing several older members of the village—particularly the elders—to underestimate her leadership capabilities. Unlike her war-making predecessor, Hotaru usually is more peaceful-minded person and has been seen to be more open-minded than her predecessor in many regards as well. As a Yamakage, however, Hotaru has shown a deep and profound reverence for the history and accomplishments of her village. For example, despite international ire towards Ryun's—her predecessor—warlike policies, Hotaru made it her goal, as the reigning village leader, to safeguard his descendants and has shown to verbally defend his past actions in front of the international community, such as the other Kage. Additionally, she believes that Yamagakure is a growing superpower in the current shinobi world and desires to increase its influence on the world stage. True to her Kage rank, Hotaru is both fearless and unwavering in battle. Her flamboyant and flirtatious personality carries over into her fighting style; as she is often both witty and sarcastic when facing opponents in combat. Nevertheless, she, like her predecessor, is very analytical in combat and can be seen as very meticulous in the way she plots her battle strategies. Appearance Hotaru is a slender woman in her late twenties. She has lime green eyes and waist-length, blondish-green tinted hair which is stylized in a frayed-like appearance. She has thin, lightning bolt-shaped eyebrows, and very prominent eyelashes. She wears a highly revealing variation on the village's ANBU attire, consisting of the typical double-breasted jacket, which she keeps tied up and unbuttoned to reveal her midriff, as well as removing the fabric on the sides, to display her cleavage, and a pair of shorts which are held up by a black belt with a love heart attached to the side. She also wears a white cap on her head, which features a black peak, and a pair of ankle-height shoes. On official occasions, she has been shown to wear the typical garb of the Yamakage, complete with a Kage's hat. Abilities Hotaru Mazuka is an extremely powerful kunoichi from Yamagakure, which earned her both the respect of her fellow villagers, and the title of Yamakage. She is perceptive and analytical, making her a dangerous opponent in battle. She is considered a prodigy of the Mazuka Clan—one of the village's most prestigious clans—and her ascension to Yamakage received the full support of the Jōnin council, demonstrating the military's faith in her abilities. Ninjutsu Nature Transformations Hotaru is capable of using the earth, lightning, and water natures, and has the ability to combine two of them—lightning and water—to create her trademark Storm Release. With the water nature, she can transforms large volumes of pre-existing water into a tremendous prison of water, which is capable of both trapping her target and absorbing their chakra. With lightning, she can project a multitude of long-ranged lightning missiles capable of striking targets from great distances. Additionally, she can shroud herself in a cloak of lightning, increasing her speed and strength tremendously. With her kekkei genkai, Hotaru can preform her signature technique: the Thunderbolt. With it, she generates storm chakra into a mass of chakra in her dominant hand, allowing her to release it in a variety of manners. Most common among these is to release the energy as a massive, scorching blast of energy. She can also create clones from this chakra, as well as her own variation of the Body Replacement Technique. Additionally, Hotaru can create lightning bolt-shaped wings, with this chakra, which then allows her to fly. Her proficiency with this kekkei genkai earned her notoriety as . This also likely stemmed from the fact that she became the third user, in her clan's history, to be capable of preforming the clan's secret technique, allowing her to fight against even the tailed beasts, though at the price of only being able to use it twice a day. Bukijutsu Kenjutsu Kyūjutsu Creation and Conception Hotaru was based physically off of Candice Catnipp, mainly because her "The Thunderbolt" ability looks so much like Storm Release. She draws inspiration from the canon character, . I wanted the second Yamakage to be female to show the village's willingness to accept a strong woman as its leader and one of its more powerful shinobi. Trivia * , when written as 蛍, translates to "lightning bug"; a clear reference to her Storm Release abilities. * If Hotaru had a databook entry, it would say: ** Hotaru's hobbies are partying and drinking . ** Hotaru wishes to fight . ** Hotaru's favorite foods are and . ** Hotaru's favorite phrase is . Quotes